Naruto & Heroman CrossOver Challenge
by NeoNazo356
Summary: CHALLENGE: During the second part of the Chunin Selection Exams, Naruto is separated from his teammates by a wind attack that came out of nowhere. Upon finding an aged, robot-like toy, and an equally-aged disk-shaped controller, what this change might bring could be considered... electrifying.


The current setting was the Konoha Training Grounds 44, otherwise known as The Forest of Death.

Up until a few seconds ago, Naruto had been right beside his two team mates, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, heading towards the tower as they attempted to find the Heaven Scroll that they were in need of to advance in the exams.

However, when a massive gust of wind suddenly came out of nowhere, he pushed the two out of the way, taking the brunt of the attack himself before he was sent careening through the depths of the forest.

* * *

><p>"Oooooogh… Did someone get the license plate on the thing that hit me?" Naruto asked as he opened his eyes, having been unconscious for who knows how long. "Oh great, where am I now?" he groaned as he looked around, finding himself in the bottom of a hole somewhere, branches and leaves sticking out of his clothing before he looked up, realizing he must've fallen into some cavern somewhere.<p>

_I have to get back to the others, _he told himself as he was about to climb out the hole, only for something behind him to catch his eye, his teammate's probable plight temporarily forgotten as he followed strange blue light down the cavern. It was a soft glow, nothing like the neon lights in town.

Of course Naruto didn't leave his apartment at night that often, lest he get attacked by the villagers.

With curiosity overcoming urgency, he walked towards the light and down the dank tunnel for a few minutes before coming up to a stone wall. However, the strange, soft glow continued to shine through the cracks, with one hole somehow providing light for the entire cavern.

After picking at the hole with a kunai, he was able to pull away at the rock wall until, to his surprise, the corridor changed from stone to white metal. Whoever put this here must've done so a long time ago, because the edges of the metal corridor transitioned right into the stone. Making his way down the coridoor, he found that his footsteps echoed from in front of him, meaning that the end of the cave was right around the corner.

When he got _around _said corner, he came to a spherical room, and in its center was a raised pedestal with another handing from the ceiling, an electric blue veil between the two.

About to give up and go back to help his friends, he suddenly stopped when his eyes caught sight of somthing within the veil. When he walked forward, he was surprised to see what looked like... a white-plated robot toy with a black screen serving as its face. At its feet was a white-plated, circular device that looked like a remote control, a black circular screen on its top, and two prominent plates on its sides.

"Weird, what's a robot toy doing here?" Naruto asked as he looked around, noticing that the spherical room was seamless. The next moment, a walkway suddenly folded out of the floor in front of him and linked to the pedestal in the middle of the room, almost urging him to go forward.

"Okay... This is starting to get weird," Naruto said as he made his way towards the pedestal, then looked at the electric blue veil in front of him. "Alrigh then... Do I just reach in and..." he trailed off as he reached his hand in, his hand passing through it before he grabbed the robot toy and controller before pulling them out. "Um... That was easy," he said as he set his backpack on the floor and stuffed the robot toy in it. "I'd better get back to my team. There's no telling what kind of damage that kusa-nin is causing," he said running out of the tunnel to where he started out.

After running out using the tree-climbing exercises, he found himself back in the Forest of Death where he started. Before he could make his way back to his teammates however, the largest snake he'd ever seen suddenly burst out of the brush and clamped its jaws around him before suddenly swallowing him.

As all this was going on, Naruto's hand suddenly tightened around the disk-shaped remote control in his left hand, bringing the two side panels together, a burst of white light being let loose and blinding the blond shinobi.

* * *

><p>At the same time on the outside as the giant snake licked its chops after its meal, he suddenly looked down to his side where a portion of his body began to glow an electric blue color from the inside. The next moment a current of electricity shot out through its body as the clump in its throat started to bulge.<p>

The next moment, the massive creature was torn in half, causing Naruto to gape up at the thing, or maybe person, carrying him under its arm.

The figure was close to ten feet tall, was covered head to toe in stark white armor segmented between its chest, head, shoulders, biceps, forearms, and legs. Going down the fronts of its arms, biceps, shoulders, and across its chest and below its waist were inlaid red lines, as well as two red plates on the ends of its feet. Beneath that it wore a blue jumpsuit, its large hands covered in blue gloves as well, and three white stars running down each side. It had two inlaid lines running down its chest, as well as a vent on each shoulder, three down between its shoulders from the nape of its neck, as well as across the top of his helmet that transformed into tear ducts below its eyes. The white-armored humanoid itself had a thick neck and a strong-looking jaw. Its eyes had red trim around them, and the eyes themselves were electric blue, its sclera seeming to glow against the darkness of the Forest of Death.

Before he could thank him, or it, or whatever, he felt an unfamiliar weight on his left arm. When he looked won, his eyes widened when he saw that not only had the disk-shaped controller attached itself to the back of his hand, but that his hand and forearm were now completely covered in white armor like the goliath that had saved him.

"Woah… Just… Woah," Naruto gawked as he looked down at the controller that was now his arm, and then up to the massive humanoid that had saved him from being digested. A second later however, he suddenly remembered that his friends were in trouble, and that he had to go save them. As he ran off, the thundering footsteps from behind him drew his attention to over his shoulder, his eyebrow rising when he notices that the white-armored behemoth is following him.

"So... Do you have a name?" Naruto asked, only for the large armored humanoid to remain stoic. "I guess I can come up with one later. Right now I need to help my friends," he said running off into the depths of the forest, the white-armored humanoid on his tail.

**To be continued... ****By _you!_**

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the intro for this NarutoHeroman challenge of mine. You can do pretty much whatever you want with it from this point, should you chose to take it, though there are a couple of rules.**

**1- Pairings can be whatever you want, but no Yaoi.**

**2- You can add abilities/powers to Heroman, but they have to follow the power curve he has; Being electricity-based.**

**3- Naruto can't just decide to call Heroman something like Gigantor. It has to be Heroman.**

**4- When Heroman is out, Naruto can't perform jutsu (for obvious reasons).**

**5- Heroman still requires batteries when in his "Disengage" mode. And yes, those do exist in the Naruto universe.**

**That aside, if you decide to take up this challenge, please PM me so that way I know you will be starting it up so that I can watch it. Also, feel free to re-do this chapter, since it's more of an introduction, and not an actual guideline to how the story should begin.**


End file.
